


Weak to drowsiness

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Sometimes even the student council president needs a rest.





	Weak to drowsiness

Why did people even join the student council if they’re barely even around?

 

Riko understood they’re busy with their clubs. Aqours took a lot of her time as well, but even before she joined she knew very well she’d never be a part of the council unless she can dedicate a lot of time to it. Dia didn’t seem to mind that, however. Even when it felt like she was the only member of the club. But she also never declined when help was offered, at least by the redhaired second year.

 

And it felt like help was always needed. There were days when so much paperwork had to be done Riko was both worried and impressed with how hard Dia is working, and still juggling it with their practice for the upcoming show. And being the director Mari had work of her own to tend do, no matter how carefree she may be she does take her role as the director seriously.

 

It’s why Riko didn’t mind taking some of the burden off of Dia’s shoulders.

 

There wasn’t much talking when they were working, both being focused on finishing all the tasks at hand. But Riko couldn’t help but notice the older girl yawning - more than usual. When it happened for sixth or so time, she finally brought attention to it by speaking up.

 

“Dia, are you sure you don’t want to rest?”

 

And just as she expected, her suggestion was declined stubbornly with pride.

 

“Nonsense. All of this has to be done by the end of the day efficiently so tomorrow can be completely dedicated to practice. We’re already behind.”

 

“Right…” Riko didn’t argue back and went back to stacking up the papers they’ve finished into a neat pile. They returned to working in silence until it was interrupted by another quiet yet noticeable yawn, and when she looked to her side she noticed Dia was a little drowsy by the way her eyes fluttered and struggled to stay open. It felt wrong to use a stern tone towards an upperclassman no matter how close they were or how much Riko admired and adored her, it was for a good cause.

 

“Dia…”

 

“I’m fine.” Another stubborn reply that got Riko pouting. Upon noticing it Dia offered a reassuring albeit tired smile. “If I take a five minute break, would that put a rest to your concerns for a while?”

 

The third year wasn’t the type to like wasting precious time and Riko knew that. She knew offering this compromise wasn’t easy for her. But surely even Dia must know she’s at her limits, after all it’s she who does all the lecturing about how important it is not to overwork yourself. So as much as she’d like for her senior to get more than just five minutes of rest, Riko smiled in return with a nod, happy to compromise.

 

“Sounds good, perhaps a small walk down the hall will help?”

 

It was a little hard to make out what she mumbled in response while Dia stretched out her arms. And much to her surprise, the brunette broke her signature composure of sitting up straight and slouched over ever so slightly; enough to lean against Riko. It prompted Riko’s body to jerk in response by surprise, but aside from a quiet surprised noise she hasn’t said anything. Instead she tried to stay calm despite the blood rushing to her cheeks and keep her beating heart at bay.

 

And surely Dia fell asleep soon enough.

 

It happened so suddenly Riko failed to even notice until the given five minutes passed and she realized something was off - Dia wasn’t insisting on returning to work. She wasn’t one to stare at people, but Dia looked like she was at absolute peace when like this. The second year affectionately smiled and allowed the moment to sink in a little longer before returning to all the work. If she was going to finish everything like the student council president wished to do so then she’ll have to focus twice as hard and work more efficiently, which luckily Riko was pretty good at. And with her crush’s head on her shoulder, breathing softly, Riko was more than determined to do it. The only challenge was trying not to move too much to avoid disturbing her.

 

By the time the girl that slept against her started moving around, the sun was already setting outside.

 

When the pair of emerald eyes opened the first thing she took notice of was the stack of neatly collected paper that was much bigger than she remembered it being before closing them. Tiredly dabbing at her eyes, Dia released a groan that caught Riko’s attention and prompted a giggle.

 

“Wh… Where am I?”

 

Everything finally came rushing back to her, and now wide awake Dia slammed her hands against the desk in moment of panic.

 

“How absolutely reckless of me! I’m so sorry, I just closed my eyes for a moment-”

 

“It’s okay,” Riko stifled another giggle with soothing and reassuring words. “Sorry for not waking you, you just looked tired… I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

 

The brunette was still trying to shake off the fact not only that she slept, but that  _ she slept on Riko’s shoulder of all places _ . Her finger scratched the mole area as she huffed proudly. “You should’ve done it either way.” The emerald hues shifted from Riko to the pile of papers. “... But I still appreciate it.”

 

Acknowledging it and without a single sign of regret Riko placed the last couple of papers onto the pile and hummed.

 

“Annnnnd all done! Or, that was all we had to do, right?”

 

Dia was completely baffled and impressed by the fact Riko’s done it all alone, remaining speechless and unable to tear her gaze away from the papers.

 

“It’s getting late, we should get going.”

 

It was Riko who took note of time when she finally raised her sight towards the clock hanging on the wall. She kept reassuring herself the stiff neck was worth it.

 

The two began packing their things in silence, Riko because she was tired and Dia because she still felt drowsy and embarrassed by the fact she unintentionally left all of the work to Riko. Even if she apologized three times that she stayed here this late because she fell asleep, Riko would simply smile and dismiss it. Nobody will ever know about this incident that happened to the prideful and focused Dia Kurosawa in this office today. By the time they’ve left the school grounds and were slowly leaving the school gates Dia knew guilt would eat her up if she didn’t make up to her.

 

“Hm?” Curious golden hues locked with embarrassed emerald ones when Dia tugged on her sleeve. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes,” Everything felt so upside-down because of that stupid nap. Where did her composure go? Why was Dia the one averting her gaze and red faced and struggling to find her words, when it’s always Riko who is a shy flustered mess.

 

“I still owe you.” She cut off Riko before the younger girl could even speak up, tone of voice defiant as always but still holding some softness to it. “As one of the Kurosawa family, it is only proper that I express the gratitude.”

 

The pianist tilted her head and kept her attention on her senior. Dia greatly appreciated the girl she’s become so unexplainably fond of holds lots of patience. But keeping eye contact was still hard so her gaze remained averted.

 

“How about… a quick stop by the nearby coffee shop? They have good croissants there. O-Or so Ruby says. You’ve done a wonderful job and you also deserve a rest, Riko.”

 

The lack of response gave her minimum anxiety, but the knot in her stomach uncurled when she finally looked up to see Riko smiling warmly, her cheeks red enough to match her own. Finally she was given a nod.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a drabble based on my gf's idea and it somehow turned in over 1k words lol oh well I wrote more diariko nobody asked for and literally nobody is surprised, I still suck at titles, hope you enjoyed, etc etc like comment subscribe follow me on twitter


End file.
